


Stress Relief

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hanzo loves his hot girlfriend, Sex, Zarya is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Hanzo has been feeling stressed and frustrated. There is one person who can fix that and she happens to be his goddess of a girlfriend. Basically, Zarya makes Hanzo feel better with some sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hate to ask this but if you like this story, can you [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A768A9I)? I'm low on money and I don't get paid until next week. I just need like a few dollars so I can grab lunch for the weekend while I'm working. 
> 
> Thank you in advance!

Hanzo dropped his bow once he saw what Zarya was wearing.

  
Leaning against the table, the pink haired woman wore nothing but leather; a leather thong, leather gloves, and a leather corset. The corset had no top, revealing her perfect breasts. Zarya was looking straight at Hanzo, a mischievous smile on her lips. She ran her hands up her legs and gave her rear end a smack. Hanzo gulped, his face warm.

  
"You look---beautiful," He managed. "Where did you get that outfit?"

  
"That doesn't matter. Lock the door and come to me."

  
Hanzo nodded and locked the door. He walked over to her, still in complete awe. Hanzo still couldn't comprehend how gorgeous Zarya was. Every day, he was just amazed at her beauty. Hanzo had been enamored with her since the day he met her. The archer never stood a chance against her. He remembered seeing her on the battlefield, running alongside Mei and Lucio. Completely entranced, Hanzo didn't realize he was staring at her until Zarya had looked right at him. To his surprise, she had smiled and winked at him. After that, he had been hopelessly in love with her.

  
Asking her had taken longer than he had hoped but that was in the past. He had her now.

  
"Mercy says you are stressed," Zarya caressed his face. "I will fix that."

  
Hanzo merely nodded. It was true; he had been a bit stressed the past few days. Their recent battles had taken a toll on him. It seemed like they the members of Talon didn't sleep or stop. For the past three days, they had fought non-stop. Hanzo thought he could deal with the constant fighting, but he found himself exhausted and irritable. He felt powerless too. Why did the members of Talon keep on coming? Was he failing? Could he not protect the people he cared for?  
Of course, Mercy had noticed. She was a doctor, and it was her job to make sure all Overwatch members were in peak condition. Hanzo had assured Mercy he was fine but he guessed she had seen through is the lie.

  
"Did Mercy talk to you?" He asked, leaning into her hand.

  
"She did my love," Zarya cooed. "My poor little Hanzo has worked so hard hasn't he?"

  
Hanzo nodded again. Zarya pulled him forward for a kiss, and he melted. This woman had such power over him. And he loved it. Zarya was his everything, his light in the darkness. Whatever she needed, Hanzo would gladly provide it. All he wanted was her! Zarya pulled away from the kiss and Hanzo frowned. She laughed, kissing his forehead.

  
"Lose your clothing and then come to the bedroom."

  
Zarya tickled his chin and the walked off towards their bedroom. Hanzo watched her leave, her eyes glued to her rear. Hanzo quickly removed his clothing before running after her. She was lying on the bed, motioning to join her. It was like a dream. She looked so seductive and powerful on the bed. It was almost like she had stepped out of a noir film. Trembling with excitement, he crawled towards her.

  
"Tonight is your night," Zarya purred. "Do with me as you wish."

  
"Are you sure?" Hanzo mumbled, kissing her neck. "You're usually the dominant one."

  
"Let's switch it up. I want to see this 'dragon' you speak of. Show me."

  
Hanzo sucked at her skin, biting down hard. Zarya moaned, and Hanzo continued. He ran his tongue up and down, biting in random places. His lips peppered kisses down to her exposed breasts. Hanzo looked up at her; his tongue circled one of her nipples. Zarya's face flushed, but she smiled at him. Hanzo kept on licking before he took the lip in his mouth and started to suck. Zarya responded with a loud, lustful moan. Hanzo closed his eyes, his balls twitching. What would he do to her? There was so much he wanted to do.

  
"Lay down and remove your thong." He commanded.

  
Zarya did what he asked. She laid down on the bed and removed the leather underwear. Opening up her legs, she revealed her glistening pussy. Hanzo grinned, placing himself in front of her womanhood. Leaning forward, he kissed the outer rim of her vagina. Then, he placed a small kiss on her clit. Zarya tensed up before moaning loudly. Hanzo grabbed onto her legs as he began to lick, probing every inch of her folds.

  
She was salty and delicious. Hanzo licked every inch of her pussy. He tugged at the lips, sucked on them, nibbled on them; he did everything he could think of. Zarya's moan filled the room as she urged him on. Hanzo pulled back, panting a bit. Zarya's lips were slick and glistening. He wanted to keep going, but his penis had other ideas. Glancing down, he saw his erection. He was ready to take her but he there was something else he wanted.

  
"Beloved?"

  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you---can you do that thing I like?"

  
Zarya smiled at him, knowing exactly what he wants. Hanzo stood up just as Zarya did and waited for him to lie down. Once on the bed, Zarya placed herself in front of his cock. He watched as she took her massive breasts and squished them together. Then, she slid his cock between him. Hanzo moaned as she started rubbing them against his erection. Hanzo's face felt warm as Zarya continued, his cock completely enveloped between the fleshy mounds.

  
He felt her tongue lick the tip of his cock and he shivered. The whole time, she's grinning at him. Did she enjoy this? Hanzo felt like this was just something he enjoyed. But my the gods, it felt utterly fantastic. He panted like a dog, one hand on the back of her head. When Zarya sucked the tip of his cock, it took all of Hanzo's willpower not to cum on the spot.

  
"Beloved, I need to take you."

  
"Already?" Zarya cooed, kissing the tip of his penis.

  
"Yes. Please. I need you."

  
Zarya stood up, and Hanzo quickly moved, his erection ready to burst. She laid back down and waited. He got on top of her, kissing her deeply as he teased her entrance. Beneath him, he heard Zarya whimper. Looking at her, he found her face red and eyes closed. God, she looked gorgeous. He kissed her again as he rammed into her. Zarya cried out before moaning again. Her strong arms wrapped around him as the kiss deepened. He pulled back, panting. Zarya opened her eyes and smiled at him, her face still flush. Hanzo returned the smile, never stopping his thrusts.

  
"You feel amazing." He breathed before kissing her again.

  
His body became slick with sweat, but he never stopped. He was lost in the moment, the only thought on his mind being Zarya's pleasure. He feels the familiar rumble in his balls, but he continues, wanting Zarya to enjoy herself. Grunting, he thrust harder. Zarya moaned louder, arching her back and covering her face. Her breaths become shorter, and he felt her inner walls tighten around his cock. With a few more thrusts, he found his completion. He spilled into her, he orgasm following.

Hanzo felt exhausted, but it was a good exhaustion. Sighing, he pulled out before collapsing on top of Zarya.

"Thank you." He breathed.

"You're welcome," Zarya replied, playing with his hair. "How do you feel."

"Tried but satisfied. That was just what I needed."

"I'm glad I could relax you," Zarya kissed his forehead. "If you recover, perhaps a second round is in order?"

Hanzo merely smiled at her. He loved this woman.

 

 


End file.
